The Fight
by Lost42
Summary: Min Jun and Ji Yeon can't seem to stop fighting. Can a tragedy help bring them closer?


"I want Cleo to sleep with me." Ji Yeon yelled.

"No she's already in my bed, besides you got her last night." Min Jun yelled back.

"She doesn't like sleeping with you. You snore." Ji Yeon shot back.

"Yeah well you kick, now get out." Min Jun yelled throwing a pillow towards Ji Yeon's head. Before it could hit her though she shut the door with a loud bang.

"What are you two fighting about now?" Jin asked as he came into the hallway.

"Min Jun is hogging Cleo." Ji Yeon explained.

"She slept with you last night. You have to share her." Jin told his daughter.

"Fine." Ji Yeon sighed as Jin lead her to the bathroom and got her bath ready.

"I want alot of bubbles." Ji Yeon cried watching as her father poured the soap into the water and it started filling up with white soapy bubbles. Once Ji Yeon was done with her bath Jin began brushing Ji Yeon's hair.

"Ow." She cried as he hit a tangle. She turned to face her father with a glare.

"Sorry. I think it's time you got a hair cut." Jin apologized and finished getting the tangle out.

"Can you braid it like eomma does?" Ji Yeon asked once her hair was all brushed.

"I can try." Jin offered. He did the best he could but it wasn't perfect. Pieces of hair were sticking out and it was a little clumpy.

"That doesn't look like a braid." Ji Yeon said once Jin had finished with her hair.

"It's an appa style braid." Jin said hoping his daughter would accept it.

"Thank you." Ji Yeon said giving her dad a hug. Jin returned the hug and picked up his daughter and carried her to her room. He read her a story and tucked her into bed for the night.

"Give me the cereal." Min Jun yelled tugging on the box as he sat at the table with his siblings the next morning.

"I had it first." Ji Yeon yelled back as she pulled on the box. Some cereal came flying out as they continued to fight.

"The little kids are fighting again." Min Ho called loudly, which was unusal for him since he was mostly calm and quiet.

"You guys are getting cereal everywhere." Min Hee said satching the box away.

"I didn't get any yet." Min Jun whined.

"Yes you did." Ji Yeon snapped."You already ate it." Min Jun stuck his tongue out at her.

"I have a way for you two to learn to get along." Jin said coming into the room with a big shirt.

Once they were finshed with breakfast Jin helped Min Jun and Ji Yeon into the shirt.

"Why do we have to be stuck together?' Min Jun asked.

"You're going to wear that until you can learn to get along." Jin answered.

"But I was supposed to meet Phil at the park to play soccer." Min Jun protested.

"Then you'll just have to take her with you."

"Stop walking so fast." Ji Yeon protested trying not to fall as Min Jun drug her along to the park.

"Why are you guys wearing a big shirt?" Phil asked once they reached the park.

"My dad said we had to wear this until we get along." Min Jun explained.

"How are you going to play soccer like that?' Lil asked pointing to Ji Yeon.

"Your dad's not here." Phil pointed out."Just take the shirt off and put it back on before you go home."

"Good idea." Min Jun took off the offending shirt and turned to his sister."Don't be a tattle tale. Now go play over there."

"I didn't want to be stuck to you anyway." Ji Yeon said walking away towards the sandbox.

"Were you guys trying to be Siamese twins?" Dil asked once Ji Yeon had reached the sandbox.

"I don't know what that is but we got in trouble for fighting so we had to be stuck in the shirt until we stop fighting." Ji Yeon answered.

"That's a funny punishment." Dil laughed.

"Maybe for you but not me. My brother walks to fast." Ji Yeon grumbled.

"Ok well you want to build the biggest sandcastle in the world?" Dil asked hoping to make his friend happy again.

"Yep. It has to be bigger then yesterday's, so it's gonna take a long time."

They got to work and soon had a pretty good sandcastle for a three and four year old. They spent so much time on the sandcastle that they didn't notice their brothers approaching until a large shadow fell over them making them look up.

"Please don't knock over our sandcastle." Ji Yeon begged."We worked really hard on it."

"I wasn't going to." Min Jun said."Why would you think that I would?"

"Cause you did yesterday." Dil pointed out.

"That was an accident. The ball got away from and I wasn't watching where I was going." Min Jun said."Is that why you keep fighting with me?"

"Maybe. I was mad at you." Ji Yeon admitted.

"Well let's put this stupud shirt on and go back home before it rains." Min Jun said getting them both back into the shirt.

"Maybe Phil and Lil should get one of those shirts. I think they're magic that makes you stop argueing." Dil told Tommy.

"Dil you're mind is a weird place but i agree. Maybe if they got stuck together they would stop argueing." Tommy agreed as they walked over to the twins who were currently argueing over who won the game.

"I have to pee." Ji Yeon told Min Jun as soon as they walked through the door. Min Jun sighed and walked to the bathroom.

"Hurry up cause I gotta go too." Min Jun said turning as best he could in the shirt and pulling Ji Yeon's pants down. He wasn't fast enough and she ended up peeing on the shirt.

"That's it I'm taking this stupid thing off." Min Jun cried and threw the shirt over their heads and on to the floor.

"Go out now." Min Jun cried unbuttoning his pants as fast he could. Ji Yeon ran out of the bathroom in just her pink shirt and let Min Jun have some privacy.

Ji Yeon waited outside the door for Min Jun to finish. Once he opened the door she asked him to help her run a bath. He filled the tub with water making sure it wasn't to hot and left his sister to get clean. Once she was clean she went to her room and found a purple shirt with Rapunzel on it and a pair of blue shirts on her bed.

"Thanks for getting me clothes." Ji Yeon said as she came and sat on the couch.

"You're welcome." Min Jun replied turning back to the tv.

"Let's watch somthing else. You always watch this." Ji Yeon whined grabbing the remote off the coffee table.

"Nu Uh I was here first." Min Jun snapped snatching the remote back.

"Well it's my tv time." Ji Yeon reasoned looking at the clock.

"You can't even tell time." Min Jun pointed out.

"So you can't either." Ji Yeon argued.

"Yes I can. I learned in school." Min Jun yelled back.

They stopped argueing when they heard their father talking. Noth kids shot up from the couch when they saw their father enter the room.

"Are you two argueing again?' Jin asked.

"No." Both kids quickly said.

"Yes they were and it's getting annoying." Min Hee said from the chair in the corner of the room.

"Please don't make us wear the shirt again." Ji Yeon begged.

"Yeah. Ji Yeon almost peed on me because of it." Min Jun added.

"Here talk to your mom while I go make a call." Jin said handing a tablet to Min Jun.

"I want to talk first." Ji Yeon said pulling the tablet out of Min Jun's hands.

"Dad gave it to me." Min Jun said pulling the tablet back.

"If you two don't stop argueing none of you will get to talk. Now both of you sit down and stop fighting. I only have a few minutes to talk." Mi Sun instructed.

The kids did as they were told and each got a few minutes to talk to their mom. When the call was over Jin came back into the living room and told Min Jun to pack a bag.

"Why do I have to leave?' Min Jun whined.

"Because you're going to spend the night with Phil and LIl. I think you and your sister need some time apart." Jin explained.

Once Min Jun was dropped off at Phil and Lil's Jin took Ji Yeon to the store.

"What do you want for dinner?" He asked once they entered the store.

"Cupcakes!" Ji Yeon exclaimed seeing the display of different colored cupcakes.

"Cupcakes aren't for dinner, but you can pick some out to have for after dinner." Jin told her.

"I want the pink ones." Ji Yeon ponted to the very top of the display. Jin reached up and got the ones she pointed to and handed them to her to carry. After picking up a few more things they headed home to start dinner.

"Why aren't you eating?" Jin asked once everyone had a bowl of noodles and was sitting at the table.

"Mommy makes it better." Ji Yeon said picking at her noodles."Can i have a cupcake?"

"Maybe after you eat something." Jin answered.

Ji Yeon just sighed and got up from the table and went to her room.

"What's wrong?' Jin asked as he knelt down next to Ji Yeon who was laying on her bed with her face buried in her pillow.

"I miss mommy. I want her to come home." Ji Yeon answered with tears in her eyes.

"She'll be home soon." Jin assured her giving her a hug."why don't we do something fun."

"Like what?" Ji Yeon asked sitting up.

"What do you and mommy do?" Jin asked.

"Have a tea party." Ji Yeon cried.

A few minutes later the small pink table from the playroom was brought upstairs and set up for a tea party, complete with the pink cupcakes with pink frosting on them. They had grape soda in the turquoise tea pot a peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwhich cut into triangles since JI Yeon didn't eat dinner.

"You can wear this one since you're a boy." Ji Yeon said handing Jin an elaborate silcer crown with blue gemstones in it. Jin placed the tiara on his head while Ji Yeon picked out a small siver one that was more simple with a pink stone in the middle.

Meanwhile over at Phil and Lil's house Min Jun was getting really annoyed with his friends. All they did was argue about everything. It started with what to eat for dinner and then what to have for dessert. The last straw was picking a movie to watch before bed. Min Jun couldn't take it anymore.

"Can't you guys stop argueing for five minutes." Min Jun yelled. The twins looked at him.

"That's what brothers and sisters do." Phil said.

"Yeah, even you and your sister argue almost everytime we see you guys." Lil added.

Min Jun thought for a this how he and Ji Yeon sounded, if it was it was really annoying. He had to get home and make it up to his sister. All of the argueing started after he destroyed the sandcastle. Howard put Phil and Lil to bed while Betty drove Min Jun home.

"Where's Ji Yeon ?" Min Jun asked running into the hallway only to see his dad close the door to his sister's room.

"She's sleeping." Jin answered.

"Ok." Min Jun muttered and went to his room for the night.

Min Jun didn't know how long he had been sleeping, but he woke up to a weird smell. He couldn't see anything, but he thought he heard screams coming from somwhere. He got up to investigate. As soon as he opened his door he noticed the hallway was filled with smoke. He started coughing and covered his mouth with his shirt. He heard somebody running down the stairs and turned to see his dad.

"Go outside." Jin ordered.

"But Ji Yeon is still in there." Min Jun protested running in the opposite direction from the front door. He reached for the doorknob and found it burning hot.

"Hang on, I'm gonna get you out." Min Jun called as loud as he could through the smoke. He couldn't hear anything on the other side of the door. He was about to try the door again, but his dad came and opened it, not even flinching from how hot the knob was. They both tan in the room calling for Ji Yeon.

Min Jun looked around the room. Everything was smoking and he couldn't breathe. He looked up to see that the ceiling was about to collapse. He knelt down on the singed carpet ignoring the small embers that threatened to burn him through his pajamas.

"Come on we gotta get out of here." Min Jun called to his sister who had been hiding under the bed. Min Jun reached his hand out to her but she shrunk back further to the wall and shook her head. Min Jun groaned despite the smoke filling his lungs. This really wasn't the time for his sister to show how stubborn she was. Everything seemed to stop. Min Jun brielfy registered the sound of breaking glass. He heaved himslef under the bed and grabbed Ji Yeon's night gown pulling her out. He suddenly felt himself being lifted into the air and then the cool grass on his bare feet. Ji Yeon was still clinging to him and coughing.

He was suddenly aware of being outside and the choking smoke wasn't as strong as before. His throat and eyes stung. He turned briefly back toward the burning house to see his dad climbing out through the broken window. A few men wearing yellow suites ran inside and some other people came rushing towrd them and placed small maskes on their faces to help them breathe. They were taken to the hospital.

Min Jun rode in the ambulance with his older siblings. He noticed his sister was crying. They were all treated for smoke inhalation. Min Jun was glad he could breathe properly again and went to find the rest of his family. A nurse directed him and his older siblings to a room. Min Jun noticed his little sister laying on a bed with the same small mask he had had to wear. She was sleeping. Next to her was their dad sitting in a chair near the window. The sun was just begining to rise. Min Jun and his siblings stood by the entrance to the to white room just waiting. Suddenly Min Jun saw his mom and aunt coming towards them.

"What happened." Mi Sun asked coming into the room.

"Someone fell asleep with a cigerette burning." Jin told her looking at Min Hee, who bowed her head.

"We'll talk about that later." Mi Sun stated."I'm just glad you're all ok."

"But Ji Yeon isn't awake and appa got burned." Min Jun cried as he looked at Jin's bandaged hands, finding his voice for the first time since coming to the hospital.

"It's ok. We'll be fine." Jin assured him.

A few weeks later everyone was gatheredat the park. They all knew about the fire and helped out where they could.

"So you get along with your brother now?" Dil asked noticing how Min Jun and Ji Yeon hadn't argued the whole time they had been playing together.

"Mostly. He saved me from the fire when I was to scared to come out." Ji Yeon answered proudly.

They moved back in once their house was rebuilt and didn't argue as much. They still had their fights like all siblings but learned to appriciate each other more. They even let Cleo decide where she wanted to sleep for the night.


End file.
